List of Least Intellingent Villinas
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: A countdown of who was the dumbet disney movie villian of all time  in my poinion. -Yzma added-


**Okay, if you know me then you can probably guess who I picked a number one.**

**For the record this is only about their own lack of intelligence. Minions messing plans up don't apply, and we all know that happens a lot. This list is purely about the fatal flaws the villains make. Also it's true some of them just have dumb luck, are pissed of over ssomething stupid, or even have memory loss problems. None of those guys are in this list.**

**Last thing is this just applies to moive villians. TV series, games, books. None of those apply either.**

**I've construed this list very carefully. Yet hey if yu gt any issues with where I put someone, or someone who should or should not be one this list. I understand. We all got different opinions**

**Okay lets get to it**

11) Starting off this list is Facilier, ak.a Shadow man from Princess and the Frog. The reason he's on this list is...well for just being himself. His evil plan was really good and all don't get me wrong, perhaps on of the best of the disney villains. He didn't do anything wrong in his plan at all. But what he did prior to it. He raked up a debt wih is "Friend on the Other side." Now to me that sound like he made a deal with the devil. And when you do that. You're screwed however it pans out. Yet I guess in this situation he was going to give his devil buddies a whole bunch of other souls to save his. If that's truly what he was going for. Plus the way he manipulated that Princess chick. Best trick any disney villain has done. Last thing to say about Facilier. He's the second villain in disney history to actually kill a major good guy character. Sure it was a bug, but hey a kills a kill.

10) Next we have Clayton from Tarzan. Like Facilier this guy didn't really crew anything up. Except for at the end. He really should have relaxed for a sec, and realize which vines we holding him where. Then he might have known to cut the one under his neck first. But he didn't bye bye Clayton.

9) This one goes to Jafar from Aladdin. Now you're saying "Wait did you say Jafar? He was awesome." Yes I agree he was pretty cool. But he made a few flaws still. Flaw number one was his failure to attenction to deatil. He should have known all the pros and cons of wanting to be a genie. But he didn't.

Question, if he can hyponties people with his staff, then why not just use it to make Jasmin love him. He already ad her dad under control for the most part. Why he need the lamp?

Now that dumb wish did prove to become a strength in the sequel. Yet he could have done his revenge faster. I can understand he wanted it to be done in the painfullest way possible, but I mean if you're a creature almost limitless power, you could just, I don't know teleport them to Antarctica or ssomething. Then again genies can't kill so the way he did it makes seance, since he can't kill them himself.

Finally, he should have taken care of his lamp. But he didn't. Jafar go boom.

8) Zira from Lion king 2. Here we got a pissed of evil lioness who wanted revenge on Simba for killing her beloved husband. There's already a problem with that. Simba didn't kill him, the hyenas did. So trough the whole movie she wasted all that time going after the wrong guy. Now that can be excused since maybe she didn't see the hyenas eat Scar alive. Yet her next fatal flaw is her step son, Kovu.

In the start of the movie she sees Kovu and Kiara acting all cute and everything. That should have been an indicator to not continue using him as the guy to kill Simba. Sure she tried filling his heart with hatred and everything. Sadly it wasn't enough apparently. It would have been simpler to send her daughter Vitani to kill Simba. At least then Kiara would fall in love with her. Maybe a friendship thing, but unless they went lesbian, Simba would've gotten killed.

Plus when Kovu admits he doesn't care about Scar, or killing Simba (after Nuka died) Vitani wants to go after him, but Zira let him go. If she'd alowed her to go, then their wouldn't be any big "We are one," nonsense to ruin the feud with the Pridelanders or Outlanders. Thus Zira may have won.

Plus she killed herself. Eh she was going to hell anyway I guess

7) Hades from Hercules. Now don't get me wrong, Hades is my favorite Disney villain. I love his personality. Yet he goofed to. His major goof was, as many villains do. Trusting their minions. Now since minion blunders don't apply in this list I'm going to excuse what Pain and Panic did in the start of the movie with the potion. Yet when Hades found out Hercules was alive. He tried sending monster after monster to kill him, then he find out he likes Meg, and uses that to get Hercules to give up his powers. Okay why couldn't he have just done the same thing earlier with Phil or Pegasus? Or after he did it just say

"Had my fingures crossed," and kill Hercules right then and there.

But hey who could have guessed Hercules could kill a giant cyclops without his strength?

Still though it was failure to capitaize. You don't capitalize on moments like that, they come around and bite you in the butt.

So that's his flaw, failure to capitalize.

6) This was a tricky one for me. I had to find somebody who was pretty smart, yet kinda dumb also. The result Morgana from Little Mermaid 2. If this chick teaches us anything, she teaches us that the sequel is rarely better than the original. She's weaker than Ursela, has the same exact plan, turns her best minion into a tiny fish, and got beaten by a little girl. All I see is a skinny Ursela clone who didn't get her stuff together till the end, then fail miserably

5) This one's more a "By popular demand," seeing as how people have been reviewing this and wanting this villian on here, so here we go. Yzma from the Empero New Groove. She's an old lady who's practically Kuzcos mom. Uses a potion to kill him. Fails. Then goes running around trying to find and kill him. Okay lets get the big ones out of the way.

If she practically raised hm, then why nt raise to be what you wanted to be as a ruler? I mean hey she's what? 80 years old? Not going to be a ruler for long if your a ol hag

As Kronk said, she really should've labeled those potions better. Or just destrioed the cure before runing off to kill him.

Another classic example of to much trust in the minon, Kronk was not a killer in any way. Maybe she could've just got a hired gun to kill off Kuzco the lama.

The only thing that stops her from going lower on the list is she had a sequel. And she was a bit smarter in it I have to say.

4) Okay now we're getting to people who we can agree are dumb. And the first is Edgar the Bultler from the Aristrocats.

This guy wants to get rid of some old ladies cats so he can inherit all a whole bunch of moo la. He should have gotten tip from Cuela De Vil. He just leaves them at some bridge. Why not take them away and kill them?. Sure those dogs that kept chasing him got in the way I guess. Twice! He had to go back and recover his evidence he left. Leaving evidence, I doubt no other villian did that kind of flaw. Also he a human, the dominate species, and he gets beaten by a bunch of cats and a mouse? Edgar you are an embarrassment to the human race. Maybe even more than Horase and Japer are.

3) Prince John from the Disney Robin Hood. Okay first off he's a whimp. If the next two people on this list didn't exist he may be the dumbest Disney villain. He can't sword fight to save his life. Robin knocked it out of his hand in one swing. He's a sissy mamas boy who sucks his thumb.

Also he was face to face with Robin in the start of the movie, and regardless of what hiss said to him. John just couldn't notice all Robins tricks until it was to late. And to be embarrassed time and time again by Robin and his friends the way he did.

Man, if you look up loser in the dictionary, you'll probably see his picture.

Finally, he gets shot in the butt. What kind of villain gets shot in butt?

Loser

2) Goob from Meet the Robinsons. Okay this guys without question, just plain stupid. I mean his motive for hating Lewis was because he missed catching a baseball because Lewis kept him up all night with his inventing. This in tun caused him inner anger issues which caused him to never make friends or find a family. Then thirty years after the event hi big revenge is throwing eggs at the Robinsons house. Yeah...not very evil Goob. I mean is this guy even considered a disney villain?

Well I guess the only thing that really made him evil was that robot hat that had a score to settle with the Robinson family as well. Which lead to a bunch of not really thought through plans that are just really dumb. Honesty Doris the robot hat is the true villian in this movie. Goob was just a tool. But I guess he doesn't technically qualify as a minion, more like a "co-villain"

Also since Lewis went back and time to stop Goob from becoming evil, it's like evil Goob never existed.

So on top of being a pissed off, blundering idiot tool for a robot hat. He ends up never becoming a disney villain at the end of the movie.

Had he stayed evil I definetly would've placed him as number 1.

1) Okay, here it is. The person I say here is without a doubt perhaps the one Disney villain with the most flaws in his plan. This guy had perhaps the easiest enemy in the start of his movie. Yet at his golden opportunity to o kill said enemy, he let him go.

This person is the first disney villian to kill of a main charater, and be illed by his own minions

That's right. The number one least intelligent villain is...

**SCAR FROM THE LION KING!**

Ya so right now a lot of you guys are saying "What? Scar was probably as evil as disney gets!"

Okay, I'll agree with you there. Scar is evil. But when you break down his plans. He had so many opportunities to kill Simba when he was just a cub. Let me explain

Okay so his first attempt is when he tells Simba about the elephant graveyard. "Only the bravest of lions go there,"

Now this plan more or less might have failed due to the hyena trio and the "birdy boiler" incident. Shooting Zazu up like an emergency flair to Simbas dad. But that's just me.

Yet why could Scar have been the one to take Simba, and or Nala to the graveyard? Sure he's risking being exposed by his brother. Yet he could play it out like this.

Scar plays dumb, maybe even gets what happened to Zazu when Simba sang that dorky song about not waiting to be king. Then once Simba and Nala are in the graveyard with the hyenas, just kill them there. Afterward have the hyenas ruff him up a bit to make it look like they hurt him and killed the cubs. Then should Mufasa come, play opossum, then summon a lot more hyenas to help him fight, and hopefully kill Mufasa. Yet that's kind of a long shot. Possible, but the main reason for this plan was just killing Simba.

Next we move on to the gorge where the stampede scene was. Now even before the whole wilder beast stampede comes, Scars got Simba alone. Why couldn't he have just killed him there? Sure it would have to a non bloody one, but hey he might have thought up something. Then maybe left him on that rock, or a tree or whatever. Gotten Mufasa, who at that moment wouldn't know his son was dead. Jump in to save him and then maybe die the same way did originally? Sure he find out Simba wouldn't have a pulse. Yet he's already in the stampede. Chances of escape and survival would be in Scars favor.

Now after the stampede and Mufasa is dead, and Simba is not. Scar cmes over to his nephew and dead brother and gives Simba a gulit speech.

Okay lets review the facts here, cause this has to be the biggest missed opportunity in all of disney villain history.

Nobody is around but Scar and Simba. Sure Zazu is knocked out, but he could've just ordered the hyenas to eat the little bird. So that would take care of witnesses. So why not, when Simbas sobbing on Scars leg, just rip Simbas head. Scar sink your claws into that cubs neck and rip his head off! Golden opportunity gone.

Sure there's that, but he's family and just a cub issue. Okay if he can kill his own brother, a guy he grew up with and knew so well. Why not kill a cub? I can't find a real difference.

Another big "Oops," here is having the hyenas go kill Simba. Won't Simba be wondering, "Hey how'd those guys get past Uncle Scar?" Scar just blew his cover right there. How odd that imba didn't put two ad two together right there.

Also after the hyenas chased Simba into those thorny vines. Why wouldn't you he have asked them to big back some proof of Simba being dead? Like a tail.

Yet either way Scar became king. Yet when he becomes king, he lets his kingdom go to crud. Which in turn led Nala to flee and find help, find Siba, and help to convince him to return home. Rewind. Why couldn't Scar just have taken care of his kingdom, then no Nala going bye bye, no finding Simba, no Simba coming back.

Okay now we're at when Simba did return, after Scar hit Simbas mom. Scar brings up the "Simba killed Mufasa" thing, sends Simba on a guilt trip, and leaves him hanging over a blazing fire.

Now all Scar had to do was throw him in the fire, just like he killed his brother. Yet ego gets in the way and Scar reveals the truth. Which somehow caused Simba to get super human strength and pounce back on Scar.

Now we're at the big battle, Scar and Simba are on top of the big old Pride Rock. Now I can understand this last thing was more out of desperation, but either way Scar's causing problems for himself. He says

"It's the hyenas, who are he real enemy. It's there fault, it was there idea."

Okay, Scar just screwed himself. Even if he had killed Simba there. The hyenas might still eats Scar alive.

Oh that's one more thing, Scar probably wins for worst disney villain death

* * *

When you think about 95 percent of villains in disney die falling off stuff. Only Shan Yu from Mulan and Jafar died differently, by exploding. But getting eaten alive is more painful.

**The End**


End file.
